


It All Started With Hello

by kyuspresso



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ, Super Junior
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, ChangKyu - Freeform, Changmin/Kyuhyun, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-16
Updated: 2014-09-16
Packaged: 2018-02-17 16:39:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2316338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyuspresso/pseuds/kyuspresso
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kyuhyun and Changmin dwell in the same profession, share the same passion of photography.  However, they have yet for their paths to cross.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It All Started With Hello

**Author's Note:**

> *Just a little drabble I wrote up and decided to finish. unedited/not beta'd (So if there's any fixes or suggestions, feel free to comment!)

So frequently did the paths cross, yet their eyes never quite met. The two hadn't acknowledged the other in a physical sense, but in another way, subconsciously, they both knew something was missing, something they couldn't quite put their finger on.  
Cho Kyuhyun and Shim Changmin shared the same passion,but they had yet to share a single word, a single glance.  
Though the two almost always held a ready camera to their line of sight, their interests always strayed to different subjects.  
Kyuhyun, focused on natures many courses and occurrences.  
Changmin focused on the bustle of the city, the people.  
And it was Changmin that noticed Kyuhyun first.

The sun was high overhead,making the highlights in Kyuhyun’s soft brown hair more noticeable. The slightly older man stood with his black coat draped over his shoulders,flowing down to his knees. His hair was slightly astray due to the off-again on-again breeze in the cool autumn weather, his pale skin contrasting beautifully with the array of coloured leaves all around them.

Yet his focus was on the small device he held in his hands, his eyes searching through the lens with concentration slowly etching itself across the man's features.

Changmin took the moment to his advantage, focusing his own camera on the man ahead, stealing a perfect shot-the ideal definition of picture perfect. He lowered the camera in his hands, gaze casting downwards to it for a few seconds of thought before returning to the beautiful stranger in their still undisturbed scene. Changmin didn't know what it was that gravitated him forward, towards the other man; but his feet were moving step by step before his mind had even a chance to decide. He needed a name for such a stunning structure of a living being. 

Perhaps one could call it fate that made him close the distance, for their paths to cross unknowingly as they had.

As soon as Changmin was just steps away from the other man, his lips parted to speak but not a word was to leave his lips. A light hint of embarrassment touched his well sculpted cheekbones, the usually quick witted man had been rendered speechless, unable to form a greeting just by a mere presence of another human.  
Though there was no turning back. Kyuhyun had felt the sudden vibe of another standing near him, it was as if he could feel their attention on him-though such a thing he didn't give much thought to. And as soon as he had captured his subject just as he had been aiming for, he was to straighten straighten turn, confronting the taller male with a curious gleam in his eyes and a light smile tugging at a single corner of his lips. As soon as their gazes met, Kyuhyun's features seemed to soften even more so, unaware of the relief he had provided Changmin with such a simple, gently look.

Changmin raised a hand to brush back through his longer locks of hair with a shy chuckle slipping past his lips, eyes glancing down to the stone pathway beneath their feet before returning returning the other's livelier eyes. A low spoken "Hello." was murmured to the stranger.  
A stranger, for the moment.


End file.
